Change of Heart
by Damian Lovat
Summary: What happens after Angel leaves the flock, but meets a mysterious boy named Damian, who seems to be her polar opposite? Contains DxA and Damian vs Gazzy. T for paranoia.
1. Meeting Angel

This is my first Max fanfic. Please be gentle*

I've always felt alone. That was until I met Angel.

Ok, let me explain everything first. My name is Damian, and I am a genetic hybrid: 97% human, 2% bird, 1% feline. Raven and Norwegian Forrest Cat, to be exact. I thought I was the only one of my kind. I thought that those sadistic white coats had let me have only one good point, my wings. I escaped from a facility known as the School. That'd scare any kid half to death, eh? I'm fourteen years old, and I have never truly had a family. I made a chart of what I look like and my personal preferences.

Height: 5 foot 8

Wingspan: 20 feet

Hair: black with red streaks

Wings: black tipped with blue

Skin: pale

Race: I prefer "Avian/Feline/American"

Severely claustrophobic.

Family and friends: N/A

Large, black tail.

Has developed hatred toward dog crates.

Telepathic.

That's me. But enough about me, more about the god damn story.

I was waking up from sleeping in a Giant Sequoia (for all you idiots out there, it's a tree) when I first heard the sounds. The sounds came from in the bushes. Whatever it was, it was as fast as I am.

"Who's out there?" I said. The sounds stopped. I walked over to the last bush that had rustled from the movement. I stuck my head in and saw a girl about my age. I read her mind only to find out that she, too, was a telepath. She also was part bird, but had no cat genes in her. Her name was Angel. She had been separated from her "flock" for about a year. She still had contact with her brother via empathy link. I stopped reading her mind, hoping that she wasn't doing what I just was.

"My name's Damian." I told her. She looked kind of hot, but I wasn't interested.

"I'm Angel. You remind me of my old friend F-" She stopped and seemed pained. It turned out that she remembered a flock member who left, Fang. "Never mind."

"So where you heading?" I asked her.

"North."

"So was I" I told her. Actually, I had no plan, but following her could help with protection. Strength in numbers, right?


	2. My Cursed Vocals

Once again I surprise myself. I thought that I would never tag along with anyone for a long period of time, but I was wrong. When Angel and I got to the Canadian border, she would go to Quebec and I would go to Ontario. That was the plan. Sometimes angel would stop in her tracks and her eyes would go into the back of her head. It freaked me out first, but then I figured out that that's how she communicated to her brother, Gasman.

We had started in Alabama and are currently in Ohio. Probably the most boring state I've ever been in (no offense, Ohioans!). It was probably about 10:00 when we decided to rest in a giant oak that we found. I deliberately went to the opposite end of the tree as her. If I got connected to her in one way or another, I would screw myself over. I would:

Fight to help/save her

Be desperate when we part

Get myself in uncomfortable positions

So, no connections. She land on my branch right next to me. _Shit_ I thought. _I can't frickin' think straight while she's here. _I flew to another place to think. I have another annoying quirk though: I sing my emotions near the time I fall asleep. I can't control it (damn you whitecoats!). I started sing, not knowing my lyrics.

"_When I was a boy I didn't care 'bout a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong_

I was way out there on the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realized that it was all my fault

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline…"

Like I said, I never know my lyrics, or if I remember some of it, I don't get the meaning. I turned around and saw Angel there, listening to me.

"How long where you there?"

"Just a few minutes."

I explained the whole singing thing and she understood.

"You're good though." She told me.

"Uh, thanks."

"We better be ready in the morning. My brother is coming to visit us."

_You've got to be frickin' kidding me…_


	3. Stolen Love

Of course I wasn't ready to meet her brother. I didn't know anything about him. For all I knew he was a mass murderer. And nowadays you never know. I heard a huge flapping sound and looked up. It sounded far too big to be a hawk. It was Gasman. He seemed to be one of those loveable jock types, but I was still on guard. For all I knew, he could've been an Eraser or a Banshee, the new Human/Lion/Bat hybrids. If you think an Eraser is evil, just even looking at a Banshee will make you WANT an Eraser…

"So, you're Damian, eh? I thought you'd be…I don't know, bigger?"

_Nice to meet you too…_ "Yeah, I'm Damian."

"Hey, Angel, we're just gonna walk for a bit, 'k?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

We were walking for a while until we stopped at a river. That's when he broke the silence.

"She doesn't need another Fang" he said.

"What?"

"I said she doesn't need another Fang. Her life was ruined when he left, someone she and her family truly felt close too."

"Well, no problem there. We're just tagging along until we get to Canada. She'll settle down in Quebec, and I'll stop at Ontario until I get ready to head out for Alaska. Besides, I'm not connected or even interested in her."

"That's not entirely true. I saw the way you were looking at Angel before I landed. And don't deny it. Just stay away from her."

_Jesus Christ, dude! Calm the hell down!_ "Whatever you say. I don't have anything going on about or with her." But then I thought_ am I just denying it like he said? Have I already gotten attached to her?_

Not much was said the rest of the day. Gasman left a few hours later, and we didn't have much time to get up and go to the next area, so we stayed here again. I went back to my branch before I went to the river to relieve my damn vocal chords of their curse for tonight. Angel landed next to me again, but this time I didn't fly off. I saw something I didn't the times before. She was…she was amazing.

_What the hell are you doing, Damian! You can't be connected!_ My brain said.

_Don't deny it! Besides, I enjoy young love… _ My heart argued. Damn it, I was arguing with myself. However, I trusted my heart over my brain.

"Um, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me anything"

_As far as you know._ "I think I might…uh…"

"What is it?" for some reason she wasn't reading my mind.

Out of either impulse or a mixture of adrenaline and love, I leaned in and kissed her. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, but I was doing it. Her lips were so sweet, and she wasn't resisting. In fact, she was kissing me back. Before I knew it, she had her legs wrapped around my waist and one of my hands was behind her head on one was on her lower back. We probably were making out for a few minutes, but it felt like forever. And I wanted it to be forever. I don't even remember singing that night.

I woke up the next morning with Angel leaning on my side, asleep and beautiful. I smiled. Then out of nowhere, the tree was surrounded by about fifty Banshees. _Son of a bitch_. Last thing I remembered was a searing pain on the side of my head. When I was woken back to conscious, Angel was long gone and gasman was standing right in front of me.

"Get up. We're saving my sister."


	4. New age Normandy

There was no doubt that I was utterly pissed. Gasman wanted to just go to California guns-a-blazin', but I convinced him that we needed a plan. I remembered the entire layout of the School, which we were 98% sure that she was at, which was part of one of my "skills": memorization. I'm the only savant in the world that doesn't have a mental illness. We needed weapons, not just our fists and a couple of bombs. No, we needed firearms, battering weapons, etc., etc. And I knew how to get them.

I don't think that the gangs in Nevada would expect "angels" to make them give up their weapons. From what Angel told me, Max and Fang did the same kind of thing. And I don't think the police would believe that winged teenagers would be roaming the streets. Perfect.

Well, the weapon-taking thing didn't look so pretty in the end, so I'm not gonna talk about it… it makes me shudder just thinking about it…

It had been five days since we left Ohio. We were in California, just a few miles from the School. I had to go over the plan with Gasman, just in case he might screw everything up: take out any surrounding guards, short-circuit the cameras (another skill of mine: electricity), get Angel, and if possible, save the other experiments. It shouldn't be too hard. Gasman persisted that he be in front of me. As he walked, I patted the bomb belt I had on the inside of my jacket.

The guards were human, die of shock. All I had to do was get behind them and use my crowbar on the base of their spines hard enough to knock 'em out but soft enough to not paralyze them. The inside would be harder. It was swarming with Erasers and Banshees.

Before we entered, I told Gasman my new idea.

"I will distract them while you go find Angel and start popping latches, ok?"

"That's suicide!"

"I just want Angel safe" I said. He couldn't argue with that.

I burst into the doors holding two M-20s yelling "Come 'n' get me you frickin' mutts!" They all stared at me from a split second before attacking. I started firing at everything that moved (except Gasman) and they all started dropping like flies. I felt relieved, but there was bound to be more. Out of nowhere, a Banshee and knocked me into the center of the room from behind. They all began circling around me and attacking. When I ran out of ammo, I took out the machete from side. I began slashing at everything. There was blood everywhere, and I'm pretty sure that doing everything that I was doing would put me into an electric chair under normal circumstances. I slashed to my right diagonally and decapitated an Eraser (goddamn dogs).

One of them took the machete and skewered me with it. I winced from the pain, and it only took about five seconds for it to re-heal (skill #3: regeneration), but I was still suffering from the pain. I looked up and saw gasman leading Angel and some other experiments out of the door. At that moment I got out the detonator to my belt and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"SAYANORA YOU MOTHER FUCKING WOLVES!"


	5. Epilouge

I somehow managed to fail Angel again. I let the best thing that every happened to my sister blow himself up right in front of us. He sacrificed himself to destroy Itex, but that wouldn't give Angel any closure. She wouldn't stop screaming his name.

I tried to hold her and calm her down, but she hit me in the face and ran to the ruble, throwing everything in her path looking for Damian. I felt as though I had just let two people die.

I put my head I my hands and thought that I would cry in front of my younger sister. But before I could start, I heard a voice, a very distant one at that. Was…was it singing?

I could hear it more clearly. The voice was hurt. I recognized it instantly. "All I… ever wanted was…to see you…smiling…" It was Damian. I ran toward his voice and saw his hand sticking out. For some reason, it was glowing green, and then the rubble, Angel, and I were lifted up! I looked down to see a battered Damian with a cocky smile, saying one thing.

"Skill four: telekinesis."


End file.
